The sleep-over!
by Celiyan
Summary: Johan, a boy who is head over heels with a classmate, decides to give a sleep-over. But things turn out differently then they where supposed to be.
1. Inviting

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX, do I need to say more? c:

Warning: Perverted moments, Alcohol use, swearing, a little OOC but not much.

Rating may go up in later chapters.

* * *

"Let me get this straight.. You're giving a sleep-over tonight, and we are invited?"

"Yep, be sure to be on time."

Johan, the most popular guy of the school, walked across the road. Two girls attached to both of his arms, sighing lovely at the sight of the bluenette in the middle of them. Johan didn't really care about them, he just asked the girls to come so he wouldn't be suspected of something strange while inviting a certain boy from his classroom.

Reaching his house, he unlocked the door and waved the two girls goodbye. He threw his bag in the corner of the hallway and slumped over to the couch, literally falling on it. It had been a hectic day. The first lesson, history, was peaceful until he got paired up with a certain person he really liked, but knew the person didn't like him in return. They had to gather as much information about the second world war as possible, and make a collage of it. The second lesson, maths, was horrible. He only had to answer five questions correctly, but he answered them all wrong (probably because he kept staring at a certain person). Which meant more homework. And then the last lessons.. lets just say it wasn't that fun. Especially because these classes weren't with the person he liked.

After some minutes laying down, he heard the door being slammed open. Johan sighed and sat up, already knowing who came in, his brother. He was seventeen years old, two years older then Johan, but only three inches taller then him. He had blue hair like Johan, but a bit darker. He had orange eyes while Johan had emerald green eyes, and he had always a sadistic or seductive smile on his face where ever he was.

"Jo-Chan!" The person yelled, dumping his bag next to Johan's as he walked in. "I'm home!"

"Jehu." Johan sighed deeply, slightly irritated. "How many times did I tell you not to slam the door open like that?"

Jehu chuckled. "After thousand I stopped counting."

Johan shook his head, disappointed at his twin brother's behavior. Sure, he had lived with this idiot his whole life, but he just couldn't get used to Jehu. Its like a eight year old perverted kid living inside of a seventeen year old body jumping around you and annoying you whenever he had the chance.

"So, I heard you where giving a sleep-over. Why didn't you tell me?" Jehu continued, getting irritated as he got ignored by his brother.

Johan raised a eyebrow. "You live in the same house as me, why didn't you know I was giving a sleep-over?"

Jehu shrugged. "I guess I don't pay any attention to what happens here." he chuckled. "Unless its about something.. interesting."

Just as Jehu finished his sentence, he felt a small bump growing on his head. Johan stood across him, holding a large book in his hands.

"Baka, you know something like that wouldn't happen here." Johan snapped at him, irritated at his brothers behavior. Jehu just rubbed his head and laughed.

"Not yet." he snickered. "I know you have a eye on someone, and by the look in your eyes, you're eager to just take him whenever you have the chance. I never knew that side of you Johan, maybe our personality's are more alike then we thought they where."

Johan narrowed his eyes at Jehu as he slammed him on the head again. Grinning at the, now sulking, dark haired bluenette before he made his way to his bedroom. He threw himself on the large bed and buried his head in his pillow before pulling his cellphone out of his pocket and dialing a number. He held the cellphone against his ear as he waited for the other to answer the phone.

"_Hello, Judai Yuki speaking." _

"_Hey Judai! With Johan, I wanted to ask you if you would want to come to my-" _Johan couldn't finish his sentence as Judai interrupted him.

"_To your sleep-over, right? I'm sorry but I'm not interested to be the punch-bag of the night. Have fun though, bye."_

Johan wanted to continue talking, but the other already cut off the conversation. Why did it always go like this? Sure, because Johan was the most popular guy of the school, most people would think of him as a bully, like Judai did. But he actually didn't bully anyone, he stood up for the persons who where really being treated like a punch-bag. That's why he was that popular.

But Judai never listened when he wanted to explain he wasn't a bad-guy. Instead of listening, the brunette would always walk past Johan and ignore him completely, like he didn't even exist. Sighing, Johan pocketed his cellphone back and closed his eyes, waiting for the sleep to take over and giving him some rest he really needed right now.

Though, his nap was being interrupted by Jehu, who smiled wickedly at him. There where two thoughts inside Johan's head.

(a) Jehu killed someone and wanted to explain everything in detail to Johan.

(b) He wanted to join the sleep-over and make Johan's live a living hell for a whole night.

"What's wrong, Jehu?" Johan finally asked, shoving the thoughts out of his mind. He'd tried hard to stay calm, but the thoughts he shoved away, came back as it multiplexed. Now there where two more thoughts running through his head, which was;

(c) Jehu had set a car in fire (again) and told the police his best friend was the culprit. (Which happened very often).

(d) He just found out what you can do with a condom, and would finally tell Johan he didn't had to go the doctor again to check if he had any diseases, or he wouldn't be a father anymore. (After receiving some letters that told him about his many children he never knew anything about).

Now he thought about it, option d could actually be the situation, since Jehu never used a condom ever before. Why Johan knew that? Jehu had the habit to tell Johan everything about his 'adventure's' in full detail.

"I think you might like this.." Jehu grinned in amusement as Johan stared confused at his brother. Something was up, he just knew it. Maybe it was option a, and he really did kill someone! Would he have to call the police and let his brother get arrested?

"Please tell me you didn't kill someone." Johan managed to say. "Or that you buried someone alive, because if you did, I wouldn't hesitate to call the police."

"No, I didn't kill anyone! Why would you think such thing?" Jehu pouted.

"Let me see.. when you're angry, you scream you'll kill everyone and anything on your way. You say you'll burn people alive whenever you're sad, and you'll cut their heads off when you're embarrassed."

"Touche."

"Thought so." Johan grinned. "But what did you want to tell me?"

"You remember Haou, right? The older brother of Judai Yuki?" Jehu smirked. "I asked him to come to the sleep-over, and bring Judai along."

"Tough luck, Judai wont come. I already tried to invite him, but he said he didn't want to be the punch-bag for tonight."

Jehu laughed, holding his side's. "Seems like you don't know Haou at all! When he says he'll bring Judai with him, Judai is absolutely coming. Whether he like's it or not."

Johan sighed and decided to drop the subject. If Jehu told him Haou and Judai would come today, then he was probably right. But even if Judai didn't come at all, Johan would be disappointed, but wouldn't really care about it. Johan always tried to invite Judai for parties, or just to come over, but Judai would always refuse. It went always like this ever since Judai knew Johan, and Johan couldn't figure out why. One of the reason Judai didn't like Johan, was because his status on school. But that was the only reason he knew, and he knew for sure there was a other reason.

"Earth to Johan!" Jehu chuckled, waving his hand in front of Johan's face, trying to snap Johan out of his off-the-earth trance.

"How late will they be here?" Johan finally answered.

"They'll come at 8 o'clock, which is within one hour."

**That** made Johan panic.

"One hour!? You've got be fucking kidding me! I still have to shower, clean my room, look for a film and something to eat-" Jehu cut him off.

"Wow, take it easy man! You go and take a shower, I'll do the rest."

Johan didn't trust him, but sighed and nodded a yes. He didn't really had a choice, he could never do everything in a hour alone. Hoping Jehu wouldn't screw up, he grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Jehu was cleaning Johan's bedroom. Well, if you could call it that way.. he picked up all of Johan's clothes and dumped it in a already-full-closet. Things as Johan's duel disk and deck where being shoved under his bed, and his shoes where being thrown out of the window. After he heard someone outside yell 'OW!' he shrugged and entered the kitchen. In the fridge was some left-over food and three bottles with coca cola. He took them out, putted them on the kitchen table and then searched for some snacks.

Just when he had gathered everything, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Johan yelled from upstairs. He ran towards the door and opened it while a blanket was wrapped around his waist.

Outside stood two persons who looked around fifteen and seventeen years old. The smaller one wore a white shirt, a red jacket and black pants that matched with his black converse all-stars shoes. He had brown hair, and chocolate-brown eyes. The taller, and probably the oldest one, wore something different, but it looked almost the same. He had a gray shirt and a black jacket. Black pants and gray converse all-stars shoes. He had also brown hair, but with yellow eyes instead of brown.

"Haou!" Jehu yelled from the kitchen as he raced over to the tallest brunette and glomped him. The smaller brunette was having a hard time with holding his laugh as he saw his older brother being hugged -you can call it choked- by the bluenette.

"Jehu, get off!" Haou growled as he kicked the bluenette off. It didn't take him much effort to get the bluenette off of him, but Jehu would always continue glomping him until Haou would finally give up. Which normally would take a hour or two.

"Jehu, leave the boy alone." Johan sighed irritated and dragged the older bluenette back into the house.

"So, there **is **someone worse then you." the smallest brunette finally spoke before kneeling down next to his brother to help him back up.

"Hello to you too Judai." Johan smiled, ignoring what the brunette said and pulling both boys inside the house.

Johan was happy, no matter what happened. He finally got the guy he liked inside his house, and the brunette didn't complain about going back home! It could be the fact that Haou would kill him if he went back, but Johan didn't care about it. Judai was here with him, and that was all what he wanted.

Now he had to wait for the others to come. He didn't invite many persons, but enough to make it a fun night. He already sorted the whole night out, just the normal sleep-over things like watching a film, eating snacks and play game's like truth or dare. Though, he knew that wasn't the only things they would do because Jehu decided he would join the sleep-over to. And whenever Jehu decided to join, he had much plans for the night.


	2. The movie

Slight EdoxJudai ! Don't worry, its a spiritshipping fanfic and it will stay that way.

* * *

As a second knock was heard, Johan raced -now fully clothed- downstairs and opened the door. In front of him stood Jun Manjoume, Fubuki Tenjoin, Edo Phoenix and the two girls Asuka Tenjoin and Rei Saotome. Manjoume was dressed in his casual black coat which matched with his black hair. Fubuki was dressed in a white tank top and black pants, which matched with black shoes. Edo wore his normal gray suit, and both Asuka and Rei where dressed in their normal Duel Academy uniforms.

"Has the party already started?" Manjoume said as he shove Johan out of the way and walked inside. Edo followed him and Fubuki dragged his sister inside.

"They really like sleep-over's." Rei smiled as she took Johan's hand and followed the others. Manjoume already took place on the couch and Fubuki was checking the kitchen for snacks. Asuka was trying to stop Fubuki to steal all the food out of the kitchen while Edo was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and waited for Johan to speak.

"The others are upstairs so I suppose we go and-." Johan finally spoke before he got interrupted by Manjoume, who looked pissed off.

"The others? I though we where the only one's!"

"Judai and Haou are also here, and Jehu decided to join too. Come on, it will be fun. Trust me." Johan laughed nervously, hoping Manjoume would drop it and follow him upstairs. Which he luckily did.

The group soon joined the three who where waiting in Johan's room. Judai seemed bored as he started to play with Johan's pencils, while Haou just glared daggers at the bluenette laying on the ground.

"Whats wrong with him?" Johan asked as he looked down at his brother. Checking if he was still alive, he took a ruler and poked Jehu's head with it, only to receive a growl. "Explain please."

"He called Haou, Haou-chan again, and he didn't like it that much." Judai answered as he kept playing with the pencils. "He also glomped Haou three times, tickled his sides, kissed his cheek and even proposed to him."

Johan blinked. "Proposed?" Sure, he knew his brother really liked Haou, but proposing him while he's only seventeen years old? That was a bit too much. Even for Jehu.

"Yeah, and I almost got a yes until Judai had to ruin it all!" Jehu growled as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

Haou sighed annoyed. "Jehu, even if Judai didn't do anything, I would've beaten you to death. Be happy Judai saved you."

And so the awkward silence began. Johan sighed, his room was filled with idiots who would argue about everything! Luckily there where also some **sane** persons inside.

"So little bro', what did you planned?" Jehu spoke, waiting for a answer. But instead of a answer, Johan took out a box from his closet with different kinds of movie's, and took two out. 'The grudge' and 'The ring', as it looked like, two horror movies.

"I've got 'the grudge' and 'the ring' you guys can vote on the one we'll watch." Johan smiled as he turned the television and DVD-player on. The others where arguing about which movie they'll watch. Fubuki Rei and Asuka wanted 'the ring' while Manjoume and Edo wanted 'the grudge'. Jehu didn't care about which one they would watch, he only wanted to hug – a very irritated- Haou, and Judai couldn't choose. After some time -what it seemed like a whole century- they decided they would watch 'the ring'.

"We got the movie, now where are the snacks?" Manjoume and Fubuki asked as Johan inserted the DVD into the DVD-player.

Johan shrugged, "Ask Jehu, he said he would take care of it." he answered as he searched for the remote. Jehu stared at the two hungry -animals- boys, and decided to get the snacks before they would start eating him.

When Johan finally found the remote, and Jehu entered the room with different kind of snacks, everyone searched for a good spot to sit down and watch the movie without any trouble. Jehu -as usual- sat down next to Haou after he promised to keep his hands off of him. Judai sat next to Edo -which pissed Johan off- and Asuka sat next to Rei and Fubuki. Johan turned the movie on and sat down next to Manjoume.

The movie started by showing a house with two girls inside.

"_I hate the television, it give's me headaches." one of the two girls began, and kept talking until the other interrupted her._

"_Have you ever heard of a video-tape that will kill you when you watch it? You start to play it, and then its like someone is there with you. Then suddenly, this woman starts smiling bright at you through the television, and when the tape is over, someone knows you've watched it. Then exact seven days later-"_

_She couldn't finish as the other panicked. "-I've watched it with Josh! Exactly seven days earlier!"_

"_Its just a story, Cathey."_

"A tape that kills people? Sure!" Manjoume rolled his eyes. Everyone else was glaring daggers at him.

"Be quiet, some people are trying to actually watch the movie." Johan said irritated as he pointed back to the television. "Again, be quiet."

"_You're just trying to scare me, Cathey.." The other replied, more trying to convince herself that it wasn't true the other had watched the movie. But then the other girl started making choking sounds and held her throat._

"_O my god Cathey!" She gasped, before trying to help her friend. But just when she thought the other was actually dying, she started laughing and got back up, stopping the choking noises. The girl threw a pillow at Cathey before she self started laughing too._

"_So, did you guys.. You know, do anything?"_

"_Like what?" Cathey asked, before the other started laughing again."Oh my god!" she grinned, before the cellphone went over._

_Both girls went quiet for a second, before Cathey broke the silence. "There really is a tape.." both girls stood up and after some hesitation, picked up the phone. The girl passed the phone over to Cathey. "Hello..?"_

Judai nudged Edo's arm, before whispering softly. "What if they really know Cathey watched the tape? Would she die?"

Edo chuckled, before wrapping a arm around Judai's waist. "Of course not, and even if they really know it, I'll be there when you get scared."

"Thanks Edo.." Judai smiled as he turned his head back to the television, not noticing the emerald green eyes narrowing at Edo.

"_Hello.. Oh, Hi mom." Cathey sighed in relief. "Yeah, we where just going back to sleep." She continued as she walked alone to the kitchen, opening the fridge and took out a can with milk. "Yeah, I will mom." She putted the milk on the table, before finally ending the conversation. "Okay, bye mom." and with that she hung up._

_But soon after she laid down the telephone, the television went on. There wasn't a program on, but you could see flickering gray. She walked over to the couch, picked up the remote and turned the television off before walking back to the kitchen. Only to turn around when the television turned back on. She looked slightly panicked before pulling the television-cable out of the electric socket, and hoped the television would stay off._

"W-what the hell!" Judai yelled as he almost jumped off the bed. "S-Something was moving behind her!" He shivered, before Edo pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Judai, it's just a movie. You don't have to be afraid." Edo chuckled. Johan also heard Judai's yell and narrowed his eyes at Edo out of jealousy. He wanted to be the one sitting next to Judai, comforting him. He wanted to have Judai in a warm embrace.

"Could you two please shut up." Haou said as he threw a shoe -Johan's shoe to be exactly, one Jehu didn't throw out of the window- at the back of Edo's head, earning a 'Ow!' and a small growl before they where quiet again.

_Cathey managed to get out of the room without tripping over anything in her way and ran upstairs to her friend. She called for her a few times, but didn't get a answer. When she made it upstairs, water was spread all around the ground. She opened the door to the bedroom of her friend, only to see she wasn't there anymore._

Edo glanced over to Judai, who was shaking lightly. "Judai, are you alright?" he asked. The brunette looked up, brown eyes met blue, and Edo received a small nod.

"I'm not used to horror movies, that's all." Judai smiled. After everything that happened back at duel academy, you would think things as a horror movie wouldn't scare him anymore. Tough luck. It did scare him though.

Edo sighed and pulled Judai closer, being the protective friend he is, he hugged the brunette and whispered soothing words to calm the other down.

Forty minutes passed, and they where all, except for Judai, still watching the movie. Judai was curled up against Edo, who was still holding him close. Johan gritted his teeth, but decided not to go against it because it could ruin the night. Why did he invite Edo? He should've known Edo liked Judai! This was the perfect chance for Edo to get closer to Judai, and of course Edo took it. Johan mentally slapped himself before he shove it out of his head and turned back to the television. After the first ten minutes with the two girls, which ended not so very good. The movie continues, but not everyone paid much attention to it. The only things they saw, was that a mother watched the tape, and she was going to find out why people would die after watching the tape and what she could do to stop it. They all finally paid attention to the movie again after some minutes.

_After she made sure her son Aidan was asleep, she closed the door and walked out. She went downstairs and poured herself a glass of water, while calling a friend of her. After she took a sip, she started coughing, and by the second it got worse. She laid the phone down and gasped for air, by the time she could finally breath, she felt something inside her mouth and throat. She grasped it and pulled it out, only to see that is was a necklace. She coughed once more time, before picking her telephone up. Though, she couldn't hear the other one. When she checked her phone, water was dripping out of it._

"What is this, a magic-show?" Manjoume frowned, folding his arms over his chest. "I cant believe people actually like to see this."

"Only because you don't like it, doesn't mean others don't like it." Johan sighed. "Ore are you still angry we didn't watch 'the grudge'? Because even Edo didn't complain about it and is enjoying the movie." Yes, Edo was enjoying himself, but not because of the movie, but because of Judai. Johan shove the thoughts one more time out of his head. "Just watch the movie, you're already complaining half a hour."

Manjoume was finally being smart and once again, stopped complaining and kept watching the movie.

_The woman made her way over to an empty room, as soon as she opened the door, she saw water spread around a chair. Sitting on the chair, was a young girl with long black hair. By the time she walked over to her, the girl grabbed her arm. She then found herself in another white room. But before she could clearly see where she was, she woke up back in her bed, panting. Her arm was bruised, which was caused by the young girl in her dream -if it was a dream-._

The group of friends where watching the movie carefully, trying to not shoot into the air whenever something happened. Judai managed to watch ten minutes of the whole movie, which was more then enough for him. Johan and Jehu both where enjoying the movie while Haou was relieved that Jehu finally left him alone. Edo was still holding Judai, which still pissed Johan off, and the other three; Asuka Rei and Fubuki, where eating all the snacks while paying not much attention to the television. The movie finally came to an end, which wasn't that good at all.

_A man, named Noah, was sitting fore the television, watching the tape as his cellphone went over. On the screen was a well, two hands on the edge of it where lifting the rest of the body up. A young girl with long black hair. The girl stepped out of the well and walked towards Noah who stared in horror at the television. Each second the girl got closer and closer, until she went through the television. She slowly got out and crawled towards Noah, who tried to get away from her. Though, he fell backwards, the girl showed her face and then everything went black._

_The woman in the car drove as fast as possible to Noah. When she reached his house, she found him death in his chair. She panicked and went back home where she destroyed the tape._

"So, this girl was thrown into the well by her mother, her father committed suicide by electrocuting himself and before that all, the girl was being send to a freak-institution?" Manjoume spoke as the movie finally ended.

"Yeah, kinda scary don't you think?" Johan said as he stood up and stretched his arms. Just as he got up, his cellphone went over, which made Judai freak out.

"Don't pick up!" He yelled and grabbed Johan's phone, throwing it under Johan's bed as he clanged himself to Edo's arm.

"Judai, it was just a movie." Edo smiled and rubbed Judai's back soothingly.

Johan sighed and fished his phone from under his bed and picked up. _"Johan speaking! Oh, really? Okay, I'll tell them." _Johan had a big grin on his face as he putted his cellphone back. "Who like's free pizza!" he then yelled happily.

* * *

I was seriously creeped out while writing this chapter because I had to rewatch 'the Ring' all over again. Though, I'm glad I made it and this chapter is actually longer then the first chapter.

Okay, I do not own 'The Ring' and Yu-gi-oh GX.

And I would like to thank Melmel Phase for the follow, and PrincessAnime08 for the favourite and review!


	3. The game's

Sooo tired.. must submit... Have fun reading the new chapter!

* * *

"Three bottles with Smirnoff, two bottles with Jack Daniels, forty bottles with beer.. I think I've got everything." Jehu grinned as he putted the bottles down on the ground.

"Jehu.. I knew you planned something, but alcohol?" Johan sighed as he watched his brother putting the bottles down. It hadn't been ten minutes since the movie ended, and Jehu already wanted to play a game. They had a argument about which game they would play. And again, It was Manjoume and Edo against Fubuki, Rei and Asuka. Edo and Manjoume wanted to play 'truth or dare' while Fubuki, Rei and Asuka wanted 'I never'. Though, this time Jehu, Haou, Judai and Johan voted too. Now it was Manjoume, Edo, Jehu and Haou against Fubuki, Rei, Asuka, Judai and Johan, which meant that team 'I never' won.

"I guess you all know how the game works." Jehu started. "An example; I have never danced on a table before. When you've done it, you take a sip from your glass, if you never did it, then you wont have to drink. Its simple, so lets start."

Johan sighed and poured some alcohol in nine glasses, handing each person one. "I've never destroyed someone's car."

Jehu and Haou both took a sip. The others looked confused at them. Haou shrugged. "Jehu was bored and asked me to come over. Then someone thought to be funny and almost crashed onto us with his car. Though, when we found out who the 'funny' person was, we gave him and his car a little visit."

"Did he ever made it out of the hospital?" Jehu sweat-dropped.

"I think he's in a coma." Haou said as it didn't really bother him. "I'd be glad if he didn't woke up. I don't want the cops at my door."

"Okay.. I've never kissed someone of the same gender." Fubuki grinned, staring at -the now blushing- Judai, who took a sip.

"You've kissed a boy, Judai?" Johan blinked.

"Yeah, once. Though, he was a douche bag. He was the popular one, before you, on school. He could get anything and anyone he wanted, including me. I thought he loved me, but he only loved my body."

"Oh.." Johan regretted his question and looked down. Now he understood why Judai didn't like him. The popular guy before him treated Judai like a toy he could throw away whenever he wanted, no wonder Judai would think the same of Johan! But soon Johan was distracted from his thoughts as Edo stood up and sat next to Judai and wrapped a arm around Judai's shoulders.

"When I see the boy who hurt you, I'll let him beg for hell." Edo grinned, trying to let Judai feel better. "Nobody should treat you like that. They should be happy to have someone like you."

"Thanks Edo." Judai smiled and wrapped his arms around Edo's neck. Johan was meanwhile glaring daggers at Edo before he continued the game. "I've never done 'it' before." Jehu, Fubuki, Asuka, Manjoume and Edo took a sip.

Jehu chuckled as he lightly nudged Haou's arm. "You've never done it? Aw, my Haou-chan is still innocent!"

But soon after he spoke, a fist made his way to his cheek. "Call me Haou-chan one more time, and you'll be seeing the darkness of hell." Haou growled.

"Come on Haou, you like the attention I give you!" Jehu whined as he sat up, rubbing his cheek. "Also.. I would be glad to help you to get rid of your innocence!"

And then a second fist made his way, only right onto his nose this time. "Baka." Haou sighed irritated. "I've never gotten drunk."

Johan, Jehu -which managed to get up from the ground after the second hit-, Manjoume, Asuka, Fubuki, Edo, Rei and Haou took a sip. Judai was the only one who didn't drink, which meant he had never been drunk in his life before.

"You've never been drunk?" Johan asked surprised. Sure, Judai wouldn't start drinking because he knew Alcohol was addicting, but that he had never been drunk ever before surprised Johan, a lot.

"No, and I'm proud of it." Judai answered. "All of my friends did things they couldn't remember after the alcohol wore off, so I swore to myself that I would never drink more then one or two glasses alcohol."

"Oh.. I see.." Johan smiled nervously, not knowing how to answer. "I guess its a good thing you've never got drunk before."

"What are you saying? A fifteen year old who had never been drunk before is really missing a piece from the good life!" Jehu frowned and crossed his arms. "I insist of letting you witness the wonders of Alcohol!"

"Try to get him drunk and you'll see the edges of hell." Haou growled. "Let's continue the game before I kill someone."

"Okay then! I've never peed in the bushes." Judai grinned as Fubuki and Rei took a sip. Sure, he expected it from Fubuki since he is the biggest idiot of the world, but Rei surprised him. "Rei?"

Rei sighed deeply before locking eyes with Judai. "I was in the car with my mother and she drove past all the tank-stations while I had to.. you know. After she passed five tank-stations, it would take a hour before we got to another one, so I had one option left."

Johan blinked. "Why didn't your mother stop at one of the tank-stations?"

"We where driving to her work and she was already late. She wanted to hurry up." Rei answered, trying to get rid of the thoughts. "Though, that was then. It won't happen again." she smiled. "I'll continue the game. I've never been dressed as the opposite gender."

Haou and Judai sweat dropped before taking a sip from their glasses. Everyone stared in awe at the two brunette's. "Please tell me its not real." Johan sighed.

"Actually, its our fault that they where dressed as girls." Asuka and Rei laughed. "Asuka had a bet with Judai, and I had a bet with Haou. Judai and Haou both lost, so they had to dress like a girl for twenty-four hours-" Asuka interrupted her. "-You should've seen all the guys who where after them! It was hilarious!"

"Yes, very funny.. let's just continue, shall we?" Judai groaned.

Not much time passed as some of the group -Haou and Jehu- got dizzy from the alcohol and decided to lay down and quit the game. Rei and Asuka lost their interest in the game, so went to talk about 'girl' stuff. Manjoume, Judai, Edo, Johan and Fubuki decided to play 'truth or dare'. The first few rounds where normal truth's and dare's like 'Who do you like?' and 'call your crush', later on it got interesting. Though, how much it looked like Johan had fun, he was having a hard time not to yell at Edo that he had to leave Judai alone. He was jealous, that was for sure, and he had hidden it since the sleep over had started, which was two hours ago. But by the minute, it got harder for him to hold himself in. He had tried to count to ten and calm down, but it only got worse. Now he has been counting to hundred, while trying to ignore Edo as much as possible.

He just couldn't believe that Edo was flirting with Judai for now two hours! Couldn't Edo just shut up and flirt with Manjoume instead? Couldn't he see that he wanted Judai? Sure, Judai still didn't like Johan, but he talked more with Johan then ever before. He could finally talk to Judai without Judai swearing at him. And now he finally found out why Judai didn't like him, he could finally do something about it.. if only Edo left Judai alone, which he didn't!

Judai was attractive, that was one big obstacle. Johan wasn't the only who liked Judai, Edo liked Judai too. But because of Judai's attractiveness, they wouldn't be the only one's. Johan knew that Edo liked Judai, but also that Sho and Kenzan had a little crush on Judai. Heck, even Asuka! And she's almost in a relationship with Manjoume! Speaking about Manjoume, even he showed affection towards the lovable brunette. Why has it to be so complicated? Why couldn't everybody just leave Judai and him alone until they finally had something?

Johan sighed. There where too much problems running through his head. He had to take care of them one by one. First he has to get rid of Edo -not killing like Jehu would do-. If he made Judai hate Edo, he wouldn't have to be afraid that Edo would flirt with Judai again. But how could he do that in one night? Johan knew for sure that when the sleep over has ended and everyone was on their way back home, that Edo would take the chance and ask Judai out. Ore even worse; ask him to be his boyfriend! If that happened, Johan's world would break into a million pieces. He had to make Judai hate Edo.. no, he needed Judai to hate Edo.

Luckily the sleep over hadn't ended yet. If they would do anything Johan planned, they would be sleeping at 1 am, and they would be leaving at 9 am. Johan took a quick glance at the alarm, it was 10:03 right now, so he had three hours left.

"Johan, it was your turn." Fubuki sighed. "Truth or dare.. for the third time."

Johan snapped out of his thoughts and blinked a few times before remembering he had been off the world for almost ten minutes. "Oh, I'm sorry! I was deep in my thoughts." Johan smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll choose truth."

"Alright then, is there someone you like in this room?" Fubuki grinned. Unknown to Johan, Fubuki knew Johan had a crush on Judai. Fubuki was one of Johan's best friends at school, and treated him as a brother. Fubuki may look like a idiot, but when it come's to love, he knew everything. He always saw Johan staring at Judai during lessons. Even in the cafeteria Johan couldn't keep his eyes off of Judai! Fubuki remembered the little talks he had with Judai whenever Johan wasn't around. He always kept gathering information about why Judai didn't like Johan, and would try to find a solution to the problem. He would've told Johan what he found out, but decided against it. Sure, Fubuki would've liked, no loved, to help Johan with Judai.. but this seemed like a problem Johan should solve by himself.

Johan blushed bright red before he gave a small nod. Fubuki chuckled, while Edo and Judai looked around to see Johan probable-crush.

"Why won't you show us who you like, Johan?" Jehu purred from behind Johan's back. Of course, Jehu also knew who Johan had a crush on. It was like everyone knew Johan had a crush on Judai, except for Judai himself! He's so naive..

"W-why would I show you! You know I like someone in the room, that's everything you need to know. Now, if you excuse me, it's my turn and I choose Edo." Johan managed to say after hiding his blush.

Edo shrugged and -finally- removed his arm from Judai's shoulder. "Dare me, Anderson."

"I dare you to write your crush down on a paper, and show it to me."

"Telling you my crush? Why would you want to know?" Edo blinked. But then he got it. Johan wanted to know if Edo had a crush on Judai, because Johan liked Judai. Johan may thought he hid his jealousy from others, but Edo already saw the jealousy in his eyes and knew it was pointed at him, he just didn't know it was about Judai.

"Yeah, do the dare, Phoenix." Johan answered more seriously then before. If Edo really had a crush on Judai, he had to be sure Judai didn't like Edo in return.

Edo stood up, grabbed some paper and a pencil and wrote a name down. He folded the paper up and handed it over to Johan. Johan looked down at the folded paper in his hands before he unfolded it at looked around to be sure nobody watched with him. He had to push Fubuki Jehu and Judai a few times away before he could finally read the name without being interrupted. And then his mouth fell open.

* * *

Which name did Edo write on the paper? You'll find out next chapter!

**I feed my enthusiasm with reviews!**


	4. Cards and Pizza

GOD DON'T KILL ME! I didn't update for like a whole week! *Get's bricked* I deserved that. Me and my class wen't to London for four days, which meant I couldn't finish the chapter. I'm so sorry! D: But here it is! A fresh new Chappy! 3

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Johan yelled as he saw what Edo had written on the paper. "This wasn't your dare!"

Edo shrugged while sitting back next to Judai and wrapped his arm back around Judai's shoulders. Jehu, being the curious bluenette he was, snatched the paper from Johan's hand and began laughing as he saw what Edo had written.

Edo's dare was writing the name of the one he liked on a paper. But instead of doing his dare properly, he had written 'Judai will never be yours'.

Fubuki and Manjoume tried to snatch the paper from Jehu, but Jehu just pushed them away and folded the paper back up. "Though, Edo did his dare."

"He didn't do his dare! He had to write the name of the person he liked, and he didn't do it." Johan frowned and crossed his arms.

"Actually, I did write the name." Edo interrupted him. "I only wrote a little more then only the name."

"What have you written!" Manjoume and Fubuki yelled as they both tried to snatch the paper away, but Jehu pushed them away again. "Sit down, and stay. You two are really bothersome." Jehu sighed annoyed.

"And we thought you where the annoying one here." Johan grinned before taking the paper back. He ripped it into a million pieces before throwing it in the trashcan. "Now we finally got through this, who wanted pizza? I'm getting really hungry."

Everyone raised their hands and started to think what to order. Judai would probably order something spicy, or if he had the chance, fried shrimp instead of pizza. From Asuka and Fubuki he wasn't really sure because they always ate in the blue dorms, back at duel academy. Manjoume would probably order the same as Asuka, and from Rei he really didn't know.  
Johan took a note and a pencil and waited for the others to order. Soon Fubuki, Asuka and Manjoume yelled "We want a Prosciutto pizza!" and Rei and Judai kept asking if they could get fried shrimp. Jehu already took another pencil and wrote down on the same note which pizza he wanted, because he didn't want to wait any longer. When everyone -except for Judai because he still whined for fried shrimp- ordered, he dialed a number and gave the orders through the cellphone.

After he gave the orders, he cleared his throat, putted his cellphone back and faced the others. "I know a card game from Holland-" he started, but got interrupted by Manjoume.

"Let me guess; A children's card game?"

"Not quite. I've been in Holland for two weeks and they learned me how to play 'pesten'. It's a typical, and easy card game. No duel monsters involved."

"Pestun.. Pesan.. pusten?" Judai mumbled as he tried to say the word right. He received a small grin from Edo. "It's 'pesten', Judai."

"The word 'pesten' means teasing. That's what the game is about. It has four different cards, which they called; harten, schoppen, ruiten and klaveren. I don't know though why they called it that, but It doesn't matter. When you play the game, each person will get seven cards to begin with. The numbers are from two to ten, then a jack, queen, king, ace and Joker."

Jehu played with one of the pencils he took out of Judai's hands and looked up interested. "So how do you exactly play it? It sounds difficult to me."

"Well, when everyone has seven cards, you can't show them to anyone but yourself. You lay the pack of cards in the middle with one card faced up next to it. For example; If it's a 'harten 4' you can throw, if its your turn, a 'harten', or a 'four' on it. If it's a 'klaveren 6', you can throw a 'klaveren' or a '6' on it. You can also throw a jack on it, then you can change, for example, 'klaveren' into any other card you like, like 'harten'. Then everyone has to lay 'harten' on top of the Jack."

"So you can only throw the same number, or the same kind card on the card in the middle?"

"Yep. But you can't throw a 'klaveren 6' on a 'harten 4' because 'klaveren' and 'harten' are not the same, and neither are '6' and '4'. Though, you can throw a jack ore Joker on any card you like."

"Are these the only cards you can play? And what's a joker?" Jehu asked again.

"Like I said, a Jack can change the card. If you throw up a Joker, the one after you has to take 5 cards, then he can decide which card it will be next. Like 'harten, klaveren, schoppen' or 'ruiten'. If you throw up a '2', the one after you has to take two cards. If you throw up a '8', you have a extra turn. Though, you can only throw up a '2' ore a '8' if the cards are the same. So again, no 'klaveren' on a 'harten', but a 'schoppen' on a 'schoppen' is possible."

"You make it sound so difficult.."

"It's not difficult when you start playing it. Now let me continue. If someone throws up a joker, and you have a joker or a '2', you can throw it above the joker, then the one after you has to take seven cards. This only counts for jokers and '2' 's. When the one before you played a card, and you have nothing to lay on top of it, you have to take a card from the stack." Johan took a deep breath, how could he ever have remembered all of this? It's a miracle. "Also, if someone throw's up a '2', and you have a '2', you can throw it on top and then the one who threw up a '2' first, has to take four cards, unless he has another '2', and then the other has to take 6 cards. And this goes on until you've got no '2' 's, or joker's to put on."

After the questions Jehu asked, he finally stopped asking. He too couldn't believe that Johan remembered all of this information because Johan only went on vacation In Holland three years ago. Though the game sounded very difficult, he'd liked to try it. "Johan, get the cards. I want to try it."

Johan stood up and took a stack of cards before he sat back down on the ground with Jehu sitting across him. He gave each of them seven cards, and lay one face-up card in the middle of them with the stack resting next to it. Johan's eyes lid up at his cards, while Jehu really didn't know what to do. Johan had; a 'Harten 2, klaveren 2, Joker, schoppen Jack, harten 8, klaveren 3, schoppen ace.' The face-up card was a 'harten 6', which meant he could throw the 'harten 8, and harten '2' on it.

Jehu on the other hand, had terrible cards. He had a 'Klaveren 3, klaveren 7, harten 3, schoppen 9, ruiten Jack , ruiten 7 and schoppen 5'. Though, he thought he had the best cards. -Only because he didn't know how to play the game, even after hearing the rule's and how to play it.-

Johan laid down his 'harten 8' and soon after that the 'harten 2'. "You've got to take two cards."

Jehu, being the dumb one he was, went angry. "Why do I have to take two cards? It's not even my turn!"

"You have to take two cards because I threw up a 'harten 2'.. did you even listen to what I said, Jehu?" Johan half face-palmed.

"Eh, yeah of course I listened.. just give me two cards and go on."

Johan sighed and gave Jehu two extra cards, which where 'harten 8' and a joker. Jehu was still trying to find out what to do, and got a little help from Edo, who really listened to Johan and knew the rules.

Edo took the 'harten 8' and Joker and threw them on top of Johan's card. "5 cards for you, Anderson."

"Don't think so." Johan grinned as he threw another Joker on top of Jehu's card. "Ten cards for you."

"Ten cards?! Thanks a lot, Phoenix!" Jehu growled as he counted the cards he took from the stack. It was difficult to hold all the cards properly in his hand, it looked pretty funny. Johan on the other hand, had only 4 cards left.

Edo shrugged and sat back down next to Judai who was watching the game. Judai had always loved games, and this one was new for him, so extra interesting. Manjoume, Asuka and Rei where watching at Johan's side while Edo, Judai and Fubuki watched at Jehu's side. It was clear who would win the game.

Though, before Jehu could make a next move, the doorbell rang.

"PIZZA!" Jehu yelled, jumped up, and threw the cards all over the floor while he ran downstairs. Behind the door was a small blue haired boy between 15 and 16 years old. He wore glasses and had a cheap grin on his face. "Here's your Pizza...and fried shrimp? Ah well, here you go. Though, I don't know why people are ordering pizza and fried shrimp at 2 in the night.."

"And I don't know why you are bringing us the pizza at 2. Besides that, you look rather familiar.. What's your name, dwarf?"

"-I'm not a dwarf!" The boy pouted. "And I'm Shou."

"Shou heh? Hey Judai! Come here for a second!" Jehu yelled, not looking away from the little bluenette.

"What!" Judai yelled back as he ran downstairs, only to stand face to face with a very familiar boy.

"Aniki!" Shou chirped as he saw Judai, and hugged his waist.

Time for explanation: Shou was Judai's room-mate back at duel academy -rather called a school for students who like to learn how to play a children's card game called duel monsters properly-. They always had a lot of fun together, but then they all graduated, -though nobody knew why Judai graduated seen his grades..- and had to leave the island. Because Judai graduated -for some reason, like most of them- on his fifteenth, he had to live with his brother Haou. Shou had to live with his brother Ryou. Almost everyone in duel academy who was over 17 or 18 years, had their own house, also Fubuki and Asuka since they're both 17 and 19. Anyway, after Judai and Shou separated their ways, they hadn't any contact for one year.

"Hey Shou, how are you?" Judai grinned as he tried to break free from the grip of the bluenette.

"I'm good, I really missed you guys! Though, who's this guy? He looks like Johan. Speaking about Johan, is he here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs, he ordered the pizza-" Judai thought for a moment, before grabbing the plastic -smelling like pizza- bag from the bluenette and searching for something specific. "Do you have the fried shrimp?!"

"Yeah, its beneath the pizza.. I see you haven't changed at all." Shou laughed. "Still, Johan has to pay for it."

"Why won't you come in? I think the others would like to see you again."

"-others?"

"Manjoume, Asuka, Fubuki, Rei, Johan-" Judai started, but couldn't finish his sentence as he heard two persons screaming at each other upstairs.

"-you've got no right to do this!" The first one yelled.

"I have! Talk to my lawyer, he'll explain anything in detail if you want to!" The other replied.

"No, I don't need to talk to anyone! You can't order someone to do something just because you're rich!"

Judai face-palmed as he recognized the voices. Johan and Edo where fighting.. Again. They used to have little bit.. Trouble back at duel academy, but nobody ever found out why.

"Jehu, tell your brother to stop arguing if he doesn't want to be thrown into jail!" Edo yelled from upstairs. Though he was angry, he sounded pretty calm.

"Nope, Its your fight Phoenix." Jehu simply replied as he took the plastic bag from Judai's hand and went back upstairs.

"Jail? Sure! Even though you're rich, doesn't mean you can throw me into jail!" Johan yelled back at Edo.

"See if I can!"

"Love to!"

"BOYS!" Asuka and Rei finally interrupted the fight. "We have no idea where you two are fighting about, but stop it now! This is supposed to be a fun night, so NO fighting!"

"He started!" Johan said as he pointed a finger towards Edo who just stood there and crossed his arms.

"We don't care who started, just stop it. Where did you even argued about?"

Johan looked down with a slight blush on his face and Edo looked away, biting his under-lip. "Nothing." They said in unison.

"Boys.. I'll never get used to them." Asuka sighed.

"Now we have been through that, lets eat pizza! -and fried shrimp-" Judai yelled as he ran into the room, dragging a small bluenette behind him too.

* * *

I'd like to thank kellyQ for the follow! Also RoseKeade56 and Guest for the reviews!

I FEED MY ENTHUSIASM WITH REVIEWS! *Nomnomnom*

By the way: 'Pesten' is a real holland's card game! I like to play it c:


	5. Really?

Awh gawd. I don't know when the last time I updated was, but here's the fifth chapter! It's a bit shorter because I got no inspiration, but it's full with fluff! (Also, one of the reasons was I haven't been writing.. I was to busy watching Pewdiepie on youtube. Go and watch him, he's really awesome!)

* * *

As everyone, -except for Johan and Judai- where eating and talking, Judai left the room and sat down on the couch downstairs. Johan, being the curious bluenette he was, followed him and sat down next to him. They sat still as Johan ventured towards the clock. It was 3 AM.

Sighing, Johan decided to start a conversation. "Look, Judai, I know you don't like me, but there's something wrong with you behind the happy acting. You don't like me for a reason, and that reason has to do something with your past, and that's why you're feeling bad. Am I right?"

The brunette didn't respond and looked down, finding his feet very interesting at the moment.

"Judai, even though you'd probably won't even listen to me.. I just want to say, neither you like me ore not, I'll always be there for you when you need to talk.."

Judai's P.O.V. (Because I felt like it)

Johan, you should know whats floating through my head. But sadly, you cant read my mind and I wont ever tell you, so you wont ever figure out. And even if I told you, you wouldn't care. I know your kind; a popular, perverted, sadistic, know-it-all-better, pick-on-everyone guy who thinks he can has everything and everyone he wants. But though, again I found myself falling in love.. with you. How can this even have happened? Haven't I learned anything from my last boyfriend?

"Judai.. please, say something. Even if its a insult, I don't like seeing you like this."

I took a deep breath before finally answering him. Though, I didn't really know how to answer. "Why would I insult you when you didn't do anything wrong?" 'yet' I mentally added. Just because I fell myself falling in love with him, didn't mean I knew what would happen. Johan was nothing different from all those douche-bags. Acting sweet and caring while you just want my body, like any other.

Johan didn't reply. No, he just laced his arms around me and got closer with his face. I felt uncomfortable, but I waited for him to say something. Though, no sound was heard, instead he stared with these -beautiful- green eyes into mine.

"Maybe I deserve a insult," Johan finally spoke to my relief. "but if I do, may I know the reason why?"

My heart clenched. The way he spoke to me.. it sounded sad, really sad. Like someone broke his heart sad. It was like he was begging for me to tell him why I didn't 'like' him, but of course he didn't know I DID like him. Soon enough I felt myself blushing and pushed him softly away, giving myself more personal space.

"J-johan.." now I knew I was blushing madly. I didn't care if he only wanted me for my body, if he did say he loved me, but on this point I just wanted Johan for me and me alone. "I have no reason to insult you.. I never had one.."

I took a deep breath, oh boy.. this was going to be hard.

"Ever since my last 'boyfriend', I thought every boy was the same. A douche-bag who only wanted me for my body. I never trusted any popular guy ever again, and when my ex finally graduated from school, you became the new popular guy, and I knew the routine would start all over again if I would fall in love with you." on this point I was red as a tomato. "A-and.. I fell in love.." I need a pillow to hide my face in, definitely. "But now I don't care if you only want my body, because I know I love you."

I shook my head in hope to get rid of the red blush covering my face. When I looked up at Johan again, he was smiling warmly and pulled me into a embrace. He was murmuring some things I couldn't understand, but I think he was happy. .. Wait, happy? He's a popular guy, he should be smirking or something!

"Judai, why would you think I want your body?" Johan now loose his grip and stared at me with a lovable, yet angry expression. "I've never told you, but I love you. And now I know that you only thought of me being a bad person because your ex-boyfriend was that way, make's me happy because I now know I wasn't the problem at all. Judai, I would never think of using you for your body, I love you.. I really do."

What was I supposed to answer? 'Johan I love you, lets marry, adopt kids, live together and be together forever until we die'? Yes, that would be the perfect reaction. But I mean, seriously, what do I answer? He just told me he really loved me, and I believe him. Maybe Johan is indeed different from the others. Maybe Johan is worth trying it.

Johan smiled and placed his hand on mine. I knew I was blushing, and embarrassed because I didn't know how to reply, but I think he knew what went through my head because he didn't do anything else except for looking lovely -like always- at me. "D-does.. this mean we're something?" I finally managed to say without fainting from embarrassment.

"If you want to." He gave me that beautiful smile again. I just couldn't believe how mean I was to this angel.. I mean, look at him! His blue hair is amazingly, his eyes are eyes to sink in, his smile.. it was heart melting. I think I finally found my prince on the white horse. Maybe my fairytale just began? I didn't really care, because only this moment was already the most perfect time in my life. And now Johan and me where something, I knew more of these moments would come.

"Shall we go upstairs and tell the others?" Johan answered as he held my hand. I nodded and stood up as he followed me. We went both upstairs, only to see a chaos in Johan's room. Haou was strangling Jehu with his bare hands, Fubuki attacked Manjoume for flirting with Asuka, Shou hid somewhere in the corner to avoid getting involved with the fighting's end Edo just watched the scene before him.

"Eh, guys?" Johan sweat-dropped. Everyone came to an abrupt stop and turned their eyes to our laced fingers.

"Are you two.. together?" Edo asked. His voice was soft, almost sad.. or disappointed, I didn't know. I nodded my head and he looked away from us, putting up a smile. "I'm happy for you two." He said, though, I knew his smile was fake. Sure, I'm not the smartest in love or anything like that, but I knew Edo liked me. Come on, not every guy hugs me and embraces me whenever he can.. I think.

"Yeah," Johan grinned and held my hand tighter. "Ju-chan is now officially my boyfriend."

Maybe this wasn't a bad sleep-over at all..

* * *

This is probably the end! Yeah.. Poor Edo and such, but it was a spiritshipping fanfic so you would've seen this comming. If anyone has ideas for more chapters, please PM me! Otherwise, this is the last chapter! Go check out my other fanfiction's, favorite or leave a review, it's all appreciated!


End file.
